The present invention relates to hair treatment agents. In particular, to shampoos and conditioners having active ingredients for hair care.
The importance of hair care products with the longer performance has grown. This is due in part to increased stress on hair, for example, from dyeing, permanent waves, cleaning of hair with shampoos, and due to environmental pollution. Such hair care products have an influence on the natural structure and properties of hair. For example, the wet and dry combability of hair, the hold and body of hair, and/or protection from increased split ends may be impacted by use of appropriate hair care products.
It has been customary to subject hair to special after-treatments in which the hair is treated with special active ingredients, for example, quaternary ammonium salts or special polymers. This is usually in the form of a rinse. These treatments may result in improved combability, hold, and body of hair while reducing the amount of split ends, depending on the formulation.
Multifunctional cosmetic products are also known in the prior art. In particular, this includes “two-in-one” shampoos, which clean and condition the hair. Such products are appreciated by consumers because the product eliminates the need for at least one procedural step, e.g., conditioning with a traditional hair conditioner.